Dragon age the gamer in ferelden
by Darkdragondude1234
Summary: warning mature content in this story. also don't know how good it will be. massive curve stomping possible. don't know if i will continue with it. don't own anything of dragon age origins or their characters. gamer main character


Chapter 1

Jessica Jones also called jess was an avid gamer and modder. She often more then not created her own mod as she was taking computer engineering as her college course. Her probably most favourite game was that of dragon age origins. She was the customary geek gamer. Unattractive and unnoticed. She was currently walking home from school when she was thinking about what new playthrough she would do. She had already made a mod that allowed all character backgrounds to have all base classes.

She was going to play as a mage human female noble. She also had the console add points mod from the Nexusmods website and she was contemplating all of the negatives that had happened that day. She suddenly felt something hit her and land heavily on the pavement. Great cared that she had just been run over of whatever that was, just her luck. Her mother was a glory hound trophy wife that didn't seem to even notice her in favour for her younger sister the blonde stupid bombshell that only worried about what her next pair of shoes would be.

Suddenly she felt strange as she thought she was floating. Then a message popped up that read "**starting new life... error. Cannot find savefile. Create a character in dragon age origins universe Y/N"**

she instantly pressed yes and waited with bated breath as she was about to start her new life. "**Warning mods detected increasing difficulty to real life. Do you want to continue." ** she instantly pressed the continue button and a new message popping up saying "**create your character.**" she chooses the human noble background. She also created a simple base but for some reason, she couldn't increase her chest size. She growled but made her neck the size of a miniature tree, it looked weird but she didn't mind. She noticed that she had three cheat feats called

**ever-expanding body: this feat allows your body to expand infinitely without breaking or shattering.**

**Predator: this feat allows you to eat/swallow or absorb enemies and gain their feats and abilities.**

**Iron belly: your stomach is indestructible and your stomach acids can dissolve anything.**

She shrugged at the weird feats but continued onwards choosing the soldier class just for the safety of the world of dragon age. she decided to go with what was inside the game so that she wouldn't accidentally break the story. it was a way to know beforehand what was to happen. besides, if she chooses the modded origins, who knew she may not be able to snag Alistair and become the queen of Ferelden. She did however choose too have perfect red lips and made them a little bit extra plump. She pressed finished and felt her muscle swell a little as she gained +2 to strength as she was a soldier. The portal she travelled through wasn't the easiest of transitions but she made it into the castle of Highever pretty uneventful.

She looked around for a set of armour and walked out of her room after donning some leather armour. She decided to go but naked under her chest armour dropping the braw and enjoyed the feeling of the cured leather against her bare skin. She did however still have panties on while wearing a leather skirt. She picked up around 50 gold coins from the family treasury and walked out. Her mabari warhound that she named steelfang was happily walking beside her. She made her way towards the smithy of castle Highever and walked up towards the old dwarf and coughed to get the blacksmithäs attention "greetings master fjungri. I would like a set of plate armour made for me. In the same shape as the templar's armour." the blacksmith looked at her with suspicion but nodded in the end. The blacksmith started to work on the blacksmith and Jess noticed that most people just glared at her since most of the folk of Highever was of a more traditional mind and didn't like things that went against their normality.

After the armour was done with plate leggings and boots to match did Jess pay around 34 gold, the extra 2 was a tip since the old dwarf was a family friend. She went into the changing room and stripped out of the leather armour and tossed it aside and put on her newly bought plate armour.

She was still naked topless so it felt a bit strange to feel the cool metal plate against her bare chest but she didn't mind it for now. She had a sword on her none existent hip and a shield on her back. She walked with her high heeled combat boots back up the stairs and she could hear soft pings that indicated that her strength was increasing.

Her beginner stats had been

Strength: 6

Dexterity: 5

Constitution: 4

Willpower: 1

Magic: 0

Cunning: 5

Sex Appeal: 1

With just the short walked in full plate armour back up towards the fortress did her strength increase to 9. she was starting to feel her arms grow a little but not enough o see a visible change. The moment she entered her room in castle Highever before the banquet did she open her command console by saying "command." the bar appeared before her and she grinned as she said out loud "runscript giveattrib 1000." Jessica would break the shit out of this world by using whatever cheat she could use. She dumped 300 into sex appeal and the moment that she was finished did she instantly lose her balance as she felt extremely hot in her chest and butt area.

She looked down and stared to her shocked amazement that her chest started to quickly push against the metal. It soon started to hurt in booth her chest area and butt area as the orbs started to push against the metal. Soon the pain started to grow quite intense and she could hear the metal screaming against her massive breast that was easily double f cup borderline g cups. With a painful grunt and a loud pang did he chest plate's midsection burst out and the upper breastplate bong outwards due to her now-massive h jugs. They weren't just growing forward but they grew in every direction. Her ass was the size of watermelons.

She could barely stand up straight as she wobbled unceremoniously in place. She quickly dumped 500 into strength alone and she felt a tremendous heat spread across her entire body with pleasure as her muscles were rapidly growing larger and larger by the second. Soon her biceps was the size of big basketballs and her abs were that of a ten-pack her legs was that of a tree trunk.

She now, however, started to chip after breath as her miniature lungs couldn't support her with enough oxygen for her massive 8 feet tall body. She pressed as fast as she could manage as her vision was starting to blur to push more points into her constitution and she could feel her lungs and heart and every other organ in her body starting to expand at a rapid pace. Her lungs were soon so large that they could easily take up an entire wagon all by themselves and she took a greedily huge gasp of air and coughed as she gained new life from that single breath of air. Her heart when from that of a normal human heart to a SUV engine size and was beating heavily and slowly against her ribcage causing it to grow outwards.

Jessica due to the backstory she had chosen was a Cousland and she walked up towards her chest with heavy footfalls leaving indentions into the floor as she walked. She picked up a dress and decided to scrap it. She picked up a sword and shield and ripped apart her bedsheets making a makeshift underdress and just strapped her chest over. She said to her self "that will have to do for now." and she walked out of the room accidentally smashing the entire ceiling to the door out of its hinges. "dang, have to learn how to duck." she said to herself.

She walked off to join her father in the main hall. She had always been more of a tomboy than a girlygirl and soo found more pleasure amongst the soldier serving in the guard to the family then the women of the court. She vaguely remembered that Rendon Howe was in the castle on a visit. She had also picked up the chest plate that she had tossed away before leaving her room and had swallowed it. Byt the time she reached the main audience hall did she hear a soft ping and she brought up the notification that said "** due to eating Plate armour: steel you have gained the feat steel skin. "**

**Steel skin: your skin is as hard as high-quality steel. You can no take blows from iron and lower quality metals naked without it causing severe damage. The higher the metal you eat the higher the defence it will give you. Current physical damage reduction of iron and lower quality metals: 25%.**

she could also feel her body getting a bit heavier and she touched her own left breast and felt it was harder than usual skin. As she made her way into the main audience hall did she notice that the guards were staring at her blushingly? She smiled warmly at her friends in the castle guard and they smiled nervously back at her.

"This is preposterous. I demand that the family of Cousland hand over the castle of Highever to its rightful owner, me. Llord of house howe." the man barked at her father. She snorted and they all turned towards her and said "we all know that the castle of highever was given to the family of Cousland for the service they did to king argan in the second blight. So get over."

the man spat as his face turned a bright ugly red and said "how dare you, you filthy, little ingrate. Your family is nothing more then thiefs and cuthroats." Jess sighed and tuned him out and yawned. She walked over to her father and kissed him on the cheek. "do I really have to be here father." she whispered bored into her father's ear. Bryce turned towards her daughter and said "sorry about this my dear but Rendon demanded that you be here."

Rendond smiled eavily "yes and if you don't want me to come knocking down your front gates then I suggest that you give her to my son to marry." Jess snarled ferociously at the man causing him to jump back and she said "i'm not some sweet orlesian wallflower that you can just take away so that you can get what you want."

Rendon barked "then you have sealed your own fates. And he stormed of but not before yelling "DON'T DRINK IN MY PRESSENCE YOU DAMN COMMONER FILTH!" and smashed away the coffee cup of the guard. The man glared up at the arl but he did the smart thing and didn't say anything other then give the man a glare. "father I think we might have to be ready for a siege. I think he was being serious." Bryce nodded and said "i will start to up the training of the guards." Jessica nodded and went to the training yard deciding to train with the sword and shield. Each time she heard the clinking of metal coming from her body.

She wore high heels that had open ridge and stripes of cloth running up her lower legs tying together at her knees. After a couple of minutes did she arrive at the training yard where she pulled out her sword and shield and she swung it at the training dummy. The pure brute force cleaved the dummy clean in halve. She then started to train against shadows. However due to her low dexterity she clusmily fell over most of the time as she tried manuevering in graceful dance moves and piruettes. Even though she was like an ungraceful duck did she gain more dexterity as the time passed. By the time the hour had passed did she pick up a sweat. She enjoyed the feeling of the water drops flowing from her body soaking her in the warm summer sun.

before training

**Dexterity: 5**

after training

**Dexterity 10**

she went towards the kitchen to grab a bite and grabbed a piece of meat that she ate through like a fire through a forest as her teeth was as hard as steel. Her breasts bounced with each step. She continued to help with court business for the day until it came time to go to sleep. Jessica removed her strap clothes and went to bed. She slept uneasy and suddenly she heard a male servant scream "MILADY YOU HAVE TO RUN! RENDON HOWE IS ATTACKING THE CASTLE!"

Jess rushed towards the door naked and opened it. "what's going on. Where is my father?" she demanded. The servant panted as he said "he's with the guard in the courtyard last time I saw him. I think he was searching for you and your mother." as the man stood up did he freeze up as he received an arrow right to the middle of his back. His eyes rolled up in his head as he toppled over. Jessica glared at the man and grabbed the nearest weapon that was available to her. It just happened to be a mace. Her footfall caused the floor to indent greatly and she walked up towards the soldier closest to hershe swung her arm with all the strength she could muster which was a lot.

The mace connected with the poor man's head causing it to instantly explode in a shower of bone matter and gore. She spun around and delivered a full force back kick right to a man's chest, causing his ribcage and organs to explode out of his back and splatter against the wall. The third man was using a bow and it managed to hit her right between her breasts.

Luckily for her, her skin deflected a lot of the damage causing just a small superficial scratch to appear on the top layer. She charged over and swung her mace right into the man's head causing it to explode as well. She heard another weapon coming towards her and she ducked and rolled away from the blade backwards. She pushed her legs back to stop herself from the roll and charged forward again. This time she slammed her shield in front of her and turned the poor sood into a blood splatter on the wall from the sheer force and the arms just flopped towards the ground where she picked up the sword and gave it a few test swings.

She shrugged and strapped the sword towards her waist and quickly went back and put on her strap clothes. As she returned did she run into her mother. "sweetheart. I was so worried. I heard the sound of combat and feared the worst." Jessica looked at her mother worriedly and asked "have you seen father." Eleanor said "last time I saw him, he was in the courtyard holding of the bandits that was coming towards ous." Jessica looked worriedly at her mother and asked "do you know how to use a sword." Eleanor scoffed and said "i'm no orlesian wallflower, give me a weapon and I will show thoose thugs what happens to thoose that threatens my family."

Jessica and Eleanor made short work of whatever thugs came her way and they meet sir Erdric, one of the knights that happened to be a commoner and they rushed up towards him. "thank the maker." the man panted. "Erdric have you seen my husband." Eleanor asked worriedly. "the last time I knew where he was, was when he got separated from ous at the servant kitchen, he must still be around there." Eleanor nodded and said "thank you Erdric, you have to flee now that you have a chance. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you." Erdric took a shaken breath but nodded "if that is mylady's command it shall be so." Jessica and Eleanor rushed towards the servant kitchen and they walked into the door. "by the maker, who could have done this." Eleanor gasped with tears in her eyes at seeing the dead bodies. Jessica glared at the smoldering fires in the fireplace and she secretly swore to take her revenge in the most painful way possible.

They continued towards the side rooms to check for Bryce. They finally found him in a pool of blood. "FATHER!" Jessica screamed with fear. Bryce groaned with pain as he looked up and Eleanor rushed towards her husband. "Maker be blessed... I feared the worst had happened to you two. Listen, you have too." but at that exact point did duncan show up. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THIS ENTIRE TIME!" Jessica screamed at the shocked grey warden.

"daughter, hush." Bryce said. Jessica turned around furiously at her father and screamed "IF HE HAD BEEN HERE; THEN YOU WOUDLN'T BE IN THIS MESS!" duncan calmly raised his hand and said "it's alright Bryce, yes I shouldn't have left you alone like I did but what's done is done and there isn't anything that we can do to change that." Jessica gave a derisive snort at that meaning but held her tounge. "duncan. You have to take my daughter out of here. Please." Jessica narrowed her eyes at her father and asked "what are you saying father. Is there something that I am missing from this." Duncan sighed "in truth I have been looking for a recruit to the grey warden's. While I was searching for sir Gilmore I was in all honesty really looking for a way to recruit you."

Jessica sighed. "and I really don't have a choice in the matter to say no to this recruitment do I." duncan shook his head "not really." Jessica sobbed "i'm going to miss you." and she bent down to hugg her parent's. Memories came flooding over her. Theese two where more of parent's then her original parent's. "we always loved you jessica. Now go with duncan. I will kill as many of thoose bastards that I can. We always loved you flower." the family embraced and they rushed towards the escape tunnel. As they reached the exit did Jessica notice that there was no horse big enough for her and so she decided to run. She keept up good with duncan who rode his horse to the brink of exhaustion. They stopped for the night and duncan looked at her and smiled. " let's get some training in before we reach ostagar."

Jessica wasn't even winded from her run. She took up her stance but soon noticed that Duncan looked at her with a contemplating look. "you look to be more of a power-fighter. Have you ever considered using two handed weapon." Jessica shook her head and said "not really no." Duncan sighed "well that's a waste. we will just have to make due with what we got at the moment." they took up a stance opposite each other and Jessica really had to pull her punches in order not to hurt duncan. They continued well until Duncan collapsed and smiled. In just a few hours did he manage to bring her up towards a nice journeyman skill level.

This continued pretty much until they reached ostagar. Duncan turned and smiled as he said "here we are. Ostagar. This is were it all will happen." Jessica stared at the ruins unimpressed. "looks like just a bunch of rubble to me." Duncan sighed but didn't say anything. "Duncan. So you arrived." a man with golden hair said smiling. "your majesty. I hope that you haven't been bored to much in my absence." duncan said calmly. "what. With my uncle nagging in my ear. Not a chance." he smiled and duncan and then turned to stare at jessica who put a hand on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "anyway." the king said quickly trying to stop himself from blushing. "so I will have the glorious duncan and the grey wardens at my side. It will be glorious." a black haired man that made Jessica's neckhair stand on end came up and said "your glory hunger will the death of you. I say that this is still not a real blight and as such we don't need the orlesians to help ous."

the golden haired man turned and snarled "we will need all the help that we need uncle and you know it. Return to your tent and come up with a helpful strategy or something." the man growled but didn't do anything about it. He left and the golden haired man sighed and turned towards Jessica "sorry about my uncle. He doesn't think that we need either the grey wardens or the orlesians . My name is cailan by the way. King cailan." Jessica gave a stiff bow and continued to walk beside the king and Duncan as she listened to their small talk.

Jessica walked around the camp with steelfang staying at the fire beside Duncan and resting. She overheard the kennelmaster talking about something called a firebloom and how it would possibly save the wardogs. She put it on her mind to search for when she reached the swamps, she stopped by the quartermaster getting some chainmail armour and she swallowed that was well as getting some gloves and boots. She ate the gloves and watched as her skin thickened and her bones grow bigger. She shrugged and put on the boots. she could feel the chainmail getting added underneath her skin and how her chest become a bit heavier.

She brought up the character detail screen and noticed that she had also gained slashing damage reduction. She walked up the steps hearing a loud clinking sound from her body as she climbed and spotted a young man arguing with a mage. "i am just telling you the message that the revered mother told me to tell you. So don't shoot the messenger." he said as he raised his hand. "THIS WILL NOT STAND! I AND MY MAGES ARE NOT SOMETHING THAT YOU CAN COMMAND. WE ARE ALREADY TAXED AS IT IS WITH HEALING THE WOUNDED! YOU ARE ASKING THE IMPOSSIBLE!" Jessica sighed. Trouble everywhere. She smiled as the mage left grumbling something.

Jessica smiled as she walked up swaying her hips at the man she knew was Alistair but she had to play her cards right. She coughed and Alistair turned his head and blushed beat red as he spotted there "hello. I guess your Alistair, Duncan told me to get you." Alistair just nodded as he stumbelled over his words "yes. Duncan. Erm. hm. Joining." Jessica thought, screw it, and she pushed her thick perfect kissing lips right upon his. Alistair stiffened in shocked. He however slowly started to move into the embrace.

achievement unlocked

leader in love

she snorted as she thought go away. They broke apart and Alistair said "are we together now or." awkwardly and Jessica said "yes." and with that did they walk towards the central fire.


End file.
